This invention relates to collapsible, portable bench and table assemblies. It pertains particularly to collapsible, portable bench and table assemblies, commonly called "shooting benches", of the class used by marksmen when target shooting with firearms.
Shooting benches are employed in the field, often on rough, soft and uneven terrain, and in various locations. For their successful application, it is important that the benches be readily portable so that they can be transported from place to place. It is further important that the bench assmeblies be easily assembled into packages of small compass which may be set up and taken down rapidly and quickly in each target shooting location.
It also is important that the bench assemblies have a high degree of stability, thereby promoting accurate shooting.
It accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a bench and table assembly, particularly a shooting bench and table assembly, which is readily portable, which may be rapidly and quickly assembled and disassembled, and which when assembled is steady and stable.
Further objects and purposes of the present invention are the provision of such an assembly which is readily adjustable to suit terrain of uneven contour, which will accommodate shooters of varying height and shooting habits, which is applicable equally to use by users of rifles and hand guns, which has a high storage capacity for guns and other paraphernalia, which is stable and sturdy in use, even under rough conditions, and which collapses and folds into a trunk-like unit which is self contained and easily transportable, without loose parts to be transported separately and subject to loss.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a collapsible, portable bench and table assembly including broadly a bench, a chest, a foldable table top, a collapsible table leg assembly, fastening means for releasably fastening the table top to the leg assembly, and attaching means for attaching the bench to selected ones of the legs of the leg assembly.
The bench is provided with legs on each end, is open on its underside to provide a storage compartment, and is shiftable between an upright, use position and an inverted, storage position.
The chest is contoured and dimensioned for nesting in the compartment between the bench legs.
The foldable table top is adjustable between an opened out use position and a folded storage position wherein it encloses the chest when the chest is nested in the compartment.
The collapsible leg assembly is adjustable between an extended use position and a collapsed storage position wherein the leg assembly is insertable in the bench compartment for storage.
Fastening means releasably fasten the table top in its opened-out, use position to the leg assembly in its extended, use position. Attaching means releasably attach the bench in its upright use position to selected ones of the legs of the leg assembly in its extended use position. A bench and table assembly thus is provided which is stable and sturdy in its extended use position, but which may be collapsed readily to a compact, trunk-like assembly well adapted for storage and transportation from place to place.